Too Late
by Draco the Writer
Summary: When humphrey finds out Kate is to marry Garth he leaves Jasper. He meets a female and she takes him into her pack and takes care of him. Will they fall in love? Will Kate try to get Humphrey back and if she does will she be successful? Will it be a happy ending or will it end in tears and sorrow?
1. Chapter 1

**Too Late**

 **A/N: I couldn't think of any ideas for my other stories so I am creating a new one for now. Yes I plan to finish/continue this one when I have ideas for the next chapter. Again thanks for your support and don't be rude, you can give suggestions and things I could do better but all I ask is don't be rude about it.**

The Return

Humphreys POV

Me and Kate just got back from Idaho and I was about to tell her how I felt. I looked away trying to gather the strength to say what I want to say and I didn't realize that Kate jumped off because she saw our pack and the Eastern pack about to fight. I look back and see that she isn't there and I look out and see her running towards them. I jump off and run after her. When we get there we hear Tony, leader of the Eastern pack, say something about Kate running away.

"I didn't run away" Kate said in response.

her parents run up and hug her and ask where she was. She tells them we were in Idaho and I walk up after they ask why and tell them why. When I do Eve, Kate's mom and the mate of the leader of the pack, tackles me and starts to choke me. Kate explains that nothing happened and that I helped her get home and Eve lets go of me helps me up and says something about what I did being sweet. Shortly after I find out Kate is to be married to someone named Garth. This really upset me and hurt me. I turned around and went to a secluded den away from the pack but not out of the territory. The next morning I talk to Marcel and Paddy, two birds that helped me and Kate get home, and told them everything that happened. They went and talked to her and she asked how they knew and I walked up and said

"I told them".

I scratch behind my ear on purpose to grab a pinkish flower and I put it in her fur.

"Just a little something for your big day" I say

"thank you" Kate said in a kind of upset tone

"no problem, hey uh... I just wanted to say goodbye..." I say

"Why? are you leaving Jasper?" Kate asks and by this time Marcel and Paddy have left to give us some space.

"yeah, I am going to take the train... see where it takes me... who knows maybe I will meet our good old bear friends. I will say hi for you" I say kinda smiling and chuckling

"Thats not the Humphrey I know. I know Humphrey the fun, loving omega. Not Humphrey the lone wolf" Kate says

"so, ill be Humphrey the fun, loving lone wolf" I say slowly turning around and walking away

I walk away going to the train tracks. I just want to get out of there as soon as possible. I didn't want to be here. I feel that there is nothing left here for me. I jump on the train and fall asleep in the train car. When we stop I jump out and I end up slipping and falling. I hit my head and my vision was blurry and I had a headache. I soon fell over and fell unconscious. The last thing, well person I see, is a bluish wolf walking toward me. When I wake up my vision is still blurry but I recognize the bluish wolf that I saw before I passed out. She, yes its a she, noticed me waking up and walked over. I could barely understand what she was saying.

"look who is finally awake, cutie" she said. _wait... did she just call me cute?_ I ask myself.

She smiles at me and helps me up. She slightly blushed when she touched me while trying to help me. I notice but I ignore it not thinking much of it.

"how are you feeling" she asks me

"I'm ok, my head hurts" I say

"I did what I could to help you. Hey! I know I can take you into my pack and the pack healer can heal you then if you want you can rest or I can show you around" she says

"thank you" I say

We start walking and I notice that she is walking kinda close to me but I ignore it still not thinking much of it. We get into her pack territory and she takes me to the pack healer to be healed. when we are done we start walking again.

"if you want, you can stay at my den until you get your own or for as long as you want to" she said.

"thank you" I said and now I can see and I take some time to look at her. She is just as beautiful it not more beautiful than Kate!

"no problem" she said and she smiles and gets closer to me as we walk to her den.

I smile as well as we walk. At this point I didn't mind how close she got to me. I feel happier than I have in a long time. When we get to her den it is dark and we decide to go to sleep. I go to one part of the den and she goes to the other. Just as I was about to go to sleep, I feel something lay next to me snuggling up to me. I look and notice it is her.

"sorry, I was just cold and I know I should have asked first but I thought you would be ok if I did this to be warm" she said just slightly lying but I didn't think anything of it.

"its fine, just ask next time" I say smiling

"ok thanks, for being understanding" she said smiling. The next thing I know she gets closer to me and I can feel her pressing against me. I smile for some reason not thinking anything of it. Out of no where I wrap my legs around her and hold her smiling. I didn't know why I did it, I just did but I didn't stop myself. We fall asleep quickly.

 ** _I know this might be a short chapter but I thought it would be a good place to stop for now. Anyways, it seems like Humphrey is getting close to this wolf he met. What do you think? I can't think of any names for the female wolf that Humphrey met. if you guys have any suggestions it would help. I already have some ideas and plans for the next chapter so the next chapter might be out soon. thank you for reading and I, will see you in the next chapter._**


	2. Update

Hey guys, sorry for the long absence. I've had a lot go on and I didn't have access to a computer. I plan to continue weiting stories and chapters soon. Thanks for being patient.


End file.
